Returning Isn't Easy
by one-word-at-a-time
Summary: After the events of 'Burried' the remaing seven are left reeling in shock. Despite those events they must continue closing crevasses to the underworld, so that they can eventually close the doors of death themselves. But the doors are still open... so does that mean that only unwanted souls can still return? Or can an ally return to them too...? Do not need to read Burried. R&R!
1. Annabeth I

**Thanks for checking this story out... it is a sequel to my first fanfic Burried. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own POJ...**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I stared out over the side of the Argo II watching the waves below us.

Because we no longer had Percy the oceans were not as negotiable as they had been. Air travel was easier now. So instead of being on the water, we were above.

Right now, we were traveling to other sites that may be crevasses to the underworld. Nico had found information on the crevasses during his time in the underworld; before Gae had captured him. His information was what we were going on as a basis. Nico didn't come with us though. He did not want to go, saying he was not a member of the seven, and then went off to do whatever exactly it is that Nico does when he disappears.

Given what had happened, he might very well be in the underworld; despite how unsafe it was now, even for him, because of Gae.

At least he can see him, I thought bitterly.

So far we had closed five crevasses. Our first was the mountain that Percy collapsed, and then we found four others; one in a field, a Dry cleaner's, beside a highway and another at the bottom of a lake. We really could have used Percy for that last one…

_Seaweed brain. _

No. I can't think of him right now. I have to focus on the quest. Completing this quest will be one step closer to punishing Gae for what she has done. Then there will be time…

When we close the crevasses it becomes harder for spirits and monsters to escape, because there are fewer doors to flee through. Having freed Thantos, thanks to Frank, Hazel and Percy, spirits were having an even tougher time.

But why were only the monsters coming back? The unwanted spirits? I guess, I thought bitterly, the good guys follow the rules… so were just stuck with the monsters.

I continued to gaze out at the ocean…

Percy, he's gone. He didn't make it to the final battle; he didn't make it to the next prophesy. He never even went back to camp half-blood.

After we had arrived at camp Jupiter, the seven of us had started our journey right away. There was a confrontation that others insisted on helping with so they had come for that fateful battle… but now it was back to just the seven, No…six of us.

I gazed out at the ocean, seeing the waves but at the same time, not really seeing them. Instead, I was seeing Percy. And something that would always remind me of him…

Percy, why did you do it? Why? Why did you have to leave?

It has been eighteen days, seven hours, sixteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds. I know where you are this time, and yet I cannot get you back. I can't raise the dead like Nico can. And if you were trying to return, you would have already. And you sounded okay with dying, okay with leaving me. Well, I'm not okay with it. Percy do you understand? I am not okay with it.

Tears ran down my face. I'm not okay with it.

I looked at my watch sadly. Eighteen days, seven hours, sixteen minutes and forty-one seconds.


	2. Piper I

**Thank you for continuing on to chapter two! I hope you like it and let me know what you think...**

**I still do not own POJ...**

* * *

_Piper's POV_

I looked at Annabeth, who was staring out over the side of the Argo II. I could tell she was thinking of Percy. I didn't need my power of reading emotions to tell she was upset. Over the past while, Annabeth had other been really angry, like when she had found Jason, Leo and I, or fragile; as if the slightest breeze would break her in two.

Right now, she looked lonely and fragile. Poor Annabeth, I thought. She was taking it the hardest. It had been eighteen days, but I'm pretty sure Annabeth had it down to the seconds…

I sighed.

Leo was at the helm with Jason; who was poring over a map trying to find the next location that Nico had given us. Leo was playing with his Wii controller again… if we ever had to rely on Leo being calm, we would be doomed.

I walked over to them; Jason looked up, gave me a smile and then focused once more on the map. "How close are we to another one?" I asked.

He frowned. "I'm not sure. I can't seem to find anything right now. We could be miles or feet from the next one…"

"Here, let me look at it."

Jason handed me the map, looking sceptical. I looked at the map and almost burst out laughing. "Jason, I found your problem. You're looking at it upside down." He blushed and took the map back.

'Well, um… thanks." He said. For a few minutes Jason studied the map, the right way this time. "Okay, I found the next one." Pointing to a spot that was inland a bit he said "it's here.'

Leo looked over his shoulder. "So it is close… We should be there in two and a half hours then." Leo started to adjust the ship with his endless controllers to the new heading.

A few minutes later Hazel came up from below deck, squinting in the sun. "I felt the ship change direction, what's going on?"

"New heading." Said Jason. "We located another potential crevasse that is close by."

"Okay. How long?"

I spoke up. "Leo said about two and a half hours."

She nodded again.

I noticed how tired Hazel looked. Closing the crevasses was taking a lot out of her. I know she also felt guilty for Percy's death, and I'm sure that was not helping either. "Hazel," I said, "Since we won't be there for a while you should go rest up a bit."

Hazel gave a tight smile and a nod and went back down below.

Jason and I left Leo to his steering and walked across the deck. We were silent for a few minutes. Then Jason spoke. "I can't believe it has only been two and a half weeks. It feels like so much longer. I mean, we've closed four other crevasses in such a short amount of time… without him."

I looked back at Annabeth again. "I know. It feels like he has been gone for so long."

"We need him and because he's not here, the time seems to slow, emphasizing his absence…"

Jason stared out at the sea. With the same expression we all get when we looked out at it. I held his hand and looked out too. Both of us became lost in thought.

After a while Jason sighed and said he was going below to check on something. I watched him leave; hoping that I too wouldn't have to go through what Annabeth was going through. I heard someone come up behind me, I expected it to be Annabeth for some reason, but it was Frank.

"Hey Piper."

"Hey."

Frank occupied the spot by the railing where Jason had stood a few minutes before. "I heard Jason located another crevasse."

I nodded. "Yeah, we should be there in less than two and a half hours now."

His expression darkened. "We haven't been facing any resistance since Percy died. With the four other crevasses we closed, there were no monsters, no guards, nothing at all."

"Maybe Percy scared them and Gae into a retreat." I said hopefully.

Frank shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think she wants to lull us into a false sense of security… and then hit us hard later."

I frowned. "I hope not."

Frank gazed out over the ocean sadly. "I hope not too. We already lost Percy to Gae. Another attack like that, with just the six of us, would be disastrous…"

"It would be another fateful blow." I said quietly.

"Yeah", Frank said heavily. "And I don't think we can take another one of those…"

We stood there for a while and then I excused myself. Walking along the deck of the Argo brought back memories of the times the seven of us had spent together. If we were all feeling like this, Annabeth must be feeling ten times worse.

At least Percy was spared all of this. I'm sure he's in Elysium right now enjoying his first break from monsters. Catching up with old friends Annabeth had mentioned once a long time ago. I smiled, imagining Percy not trying to protect us all for a change and getting a break. Eating some blue food and waiting for all of us to join him one day.

Healthy, pain free, and happy.


	3. Percy I

**Percy I... That's right, we hear from Percy. Is eternity all it's cracked up to be? Well I think you should read and see what Percy thinks...**

**As usual, I do not own POJ.**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

Eternity sucks. That right, I said eternity sucks.

I mean, do you understand how long eternity is?

No, I thought not. You see if you haven't spent eternity in the underworld you cannot possible understand how terribly long it is. And I have all eternity without Annabeth.

Sure when she dies, we will be together; but until then, and it had better be a nice long life for her (otherwise I will find a way back Gae and destroy you), I have all of eternity to wait. Days, weeks and years have no meaning here. It's all just eternity.

So Eternity sucks.

Sure, I'm Elysium with Selena and Beckendorf, but they're just not Wise girl. I mean the only somewhat interesting thing I have found out is that Luke really did go for rebirth and so did Bianca. Oh, and Zoe is not here either. She is off on an eternal hunt in the stars. Just in case you were all wondering about how that works.

Dying, that was the easy part. It's staying here without Annabeth that is hard.

I remember my arrival here... But I don't know how long ago it was. It could have been years or decades, but I can't tell with this eternity stuff.

All I know is that it hurt Annabeth. Someone I never want to hurt.

"_I love you wise girl." I said._

"_I love you too seaweed brain."_

_After she kissed me I had one final look at Annabeth. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew it was time and my poor beat up body had had enough. I almost went before I had told her I loved her. But I didn't let that happen. I think Nico helped with that somehow… but I'll probably never know. _

_My eyes closed and I breathed in one last time. I felt a falling sensation as things sped up around me. Even though everything was dark I could tell I was moving. All of a sudden the vertigo feeling stopped._

_I felt as if I was standing…_

_Opening my eyes, I found myself at the banks of a river. The banks of the river Styx._

When I had seen the river, I knew I had finally died.

Why I hadn't arrived at DOA record company and official entrance to the Underworld… who knows?

_Charon was standing in a boat with other souls. Waiting. "Come little dead one. Pay the fair and let's get going." He said. "You may have all of eternity now, but I don't want to waste __my__ eternity waiting __for you__."_

_I wanted to get angry, but that would have been pointless. Despite that, I wanted to have riptide in my hand, just in case. Checking my pockets was fruitless. I was already wearing a gray robe. I guess magic swords that turn into pens can't return to the dead. I felt naked without out it. Just because I was dead and nothing can harm me, doesn't mean I don't want to be able to defend myself!_

_I sighed. I guess feeling like monsters are going to eat you never goes away… even after you're dead._

_I boarded the boat and watched as Charon turned into a skeleton. Even though I was dead, it still creeped me out just as much as it did all those years ago when I I had first gone to the underworld with Grover and Annabeth. _

_The Styx was just as clogged as ever with things lost after a person dies. I thought about Annabeth, my fantasy of living with her in New Rome; where we would never have to worry about Monsters… I thought of camp half-blood and camp Jupiter… I thought of the prophecy. And I slowly watched as a pair of rings, a necklace with clay beads and a sword drifted by…_

_When we were ferried to the other side, I saw Nico. He was standing near the _Attendant on Duty_ line. "I'm here to help." He looked anguished. I could only nod tightly._

_I swallowed. "I'm going to get judged. Try for Elysium." Now it was Nico's turn to nod. The line crawled along, until finally it was my turn. Nico had said something about not being allowed here and that he would wait in the side lines and had disappeared when I was first in line._

_Now, I faced the judges. _

"_Perseus Jackson. Rescued Zeus's master bolt, found the Golden Fleece, protected his friends, destroyed the Mount St. Helens workshop …" The first judge went to say all the positive things I had done during the first great prophesy. When he was finished the first and last seemed to be happy and had made their decision; but the second sneered. _

_I gulped. _

"_Hmm," He said. "But we must not forget that he blew up his school, a national monument and put countless of mortals in danger. Not to mention his terrible school record." I was about to defend myself when the third spoke._

"_That does not matter, you never did like heroes. Perseus died saving his friends, freed Thantos and never swayed with his loyalty to the gods."_

"_Fine," the second muttered. Then in union the judges said "Elysium."_

_After that Nico had appeared and together we had walked to Elysium in silence. Having Nico was a lot of help. If I had walked by myself, I would have had to act as a line backer to past all the spirits. But instead, spirits parted for him. When we were close to Elysium Nico stopped for a moment. 'I'm really sorry Percy…"_

"_For what?" I said. "You didn't kill me."_

"_I- I can't bring you back. Father said that if I do… well, let's just say he was being merciful when he let Hazel live. And" he added "with the crevasses closing and Thantos on the job… it would be almost impossible."_

"_Nico," I sighed, " I accept that I have died. I knew it would happen. Don't cut yourself up about it. Now go- I know it's not a good idea for you to be here ever since you were captured. But I appreciate that you were here."_

_He looked like he was going to argue but I told him to go again. " I'm dead Nico, nothing can happen to me… but something can happen to you." He looked at me sadly and then disappeared into the shadow of a column._

_I walked into Elysium and met Selina and Beckendorf again. They were surprised that I was still young, but not that surprised. We are demigods after all._

Then eternity happened. No way to find out what was going on in the world, if Annabeth is okay, or how long I had been dead.

An eternity of parties and barbecues… all without Annabeth.

Eternity is a long time. That is, it was a long time, until Nico showed up.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Leo I

**Sorry for the long wait. There was a death in the family and there is a lot of stuff involved with that... But I am back and ready to write, So I hope you like chapter four!**

**I do not own POJ…**

* * *

_Leo's POV_

I navigated the Argo II to our new destination for the next two and a half hours.

I was really glad that we were flying, because the Ocean looked stormy again. Ever since Percy died the Ocean hasn't been a friendly place. When we had been in the town that had a crevasse in a Dry Cleaner, Frank and I had seen a newspaper. Frank, being the least dyslexic read it… we found out that many small boats had gone missing in the past few weeks and there were reports of an extended typhoon season across the globe. Drowning statistics weren't very good across the country either.

It looks like barnacle brains wasn't in a good mood. And I can understand why. His only demigod son… dead.

No one else was too happy either. We had told the others who were there at the battle that he had died… there were cries of protest, anger and disbelief. No one wanted to believe the Son of Poseidon was dead. But it was the truth. I remember that one mean girl, Clarisse, when she found out.

"_Where's Prissy! That punk has another thing coming if he's disappeared again… where is he?"_

"_Clarisse, he's, he's dead…" Annabeth choked out._

"_What…?" Clarisse studied her for a minute. "You're serious." She said quietly. "Wow. I can't believe it. After all that, he just dies…"_

After that, despite her reputation, Clarisse had done her best to comfort Annabeth. When it was time to leave she threatened me when Annabeth wasn't looking.

"_If you hurt her or say something insensitive, I'm going to come back and eat you. Understand Punk?"_

Why did she choose me! I don't say stupid things… all the time.

Anyways, after everyone had found out, they had gone back to their respective camps and then the remaining six of us went on our way. Destroying baddies without the guy who I had heard about forever, but had only known for a little while.

When land was in sight I called out. "Land Ho!" Who said demigods can't be pirates. That's right no one.

Annabeth, Hazel and Frank came out from below to look.

"What's the plan?" Asked Piper.

Annabeth looked at us all. "Same as last time. Hazel, Jason, Piper and I go ashore to find the crevasse. Hazel, you lead us to the crevasse and close it while we watch over."

"And Leo and Frank," Said Jason. "Keep the ship out of enemy hands and make sure you're ready in case we need to get away fast."

I groaned inwardly. So basically, I babysit the ship. Again. Everyone gets the cool jobs and I just get to sit here… and do nothing. Sure Frank is with me too, but he turns into a hawk or whatever to relay messages. But nothing ever happens anyways, so why can't I go too? Nothing happening out there is at least a bit more interesting than nothing happening here.

But there's no arguing with Annabeth or Jason. Everyone does the same job as last time, the time before that, the time before that and the time before that. The first time, we had no jobs… and then you know what happened. The jobs ensure that everyone always has backup… to try and prevent it ever happening again.

While we had been 'planning' I had been bringing the Argo II close to shore. "Okay then everyone. All who's going ashore go ashore. The sixth crevasse awaits you."

Everyone donned their armour and grabbed weapons. Except for me.

"I'm not even going ashore though," I whined. "So why do I have to put on my armour?"

Annabeth spun around. "If something happens, and you're not wearing armour… you will regret it. Go put it on." With that she tucked her two camp necklaces underneath her armour and stalked off.

Fine. I put on my hot, heavy armour and watched as the four of them walked down the gangplank onto the rocks.


	5. Jason I

**I just want to take some time to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited or is following this story. You guys make my day. :)**

**And now for chapter five...**

**In which I still do not own POJ, but write about it anyways.**

* * *

_Jason's POV_

Stepping off of the ship revealed a rocky beach that led into a dense forest. The shoreline was rough and there was not much distance between the trees and the water. The map said it was inland… so if it was right, and we had to go into the forest, The Argo II would probably disappear from our line of site; and us from its.

I turned to Hazel. She had her eyes closed and was concentrating. "It's near." She murmured.

Annabeth looked into the forest. "What direction Hazel?"

Opening her eyes, she pointed straight ahead of us. Into the forest.

The four of us looked at each other. Sure it was just a forest. But anything could be hiding in there. I shuddered, thinking of the first time I had played capture the flag. Romans, we don't like forests. It's hard for a legion to march through in ranks… bad things happen.

"Maybe we should have our weapons ready… just in case." Said Piper.

Hazel held up her Sparta, while Annabeth studied the tree line. Finally she nodded. "That would be a good idea." She un sheathed he dagger. Piper did the same and I held up my sword.

As we walked into the forest, we became a tight group with Hazel leading the way. The branches were low and we kept having to duck under things. Sometimes it was thick and we would have to unstick branches that got caught in our armour. And best of all, some of them were at the perfect height for poking our eyes out.

Yeah… I don't like forests.

We walked slowly. Listening and looking for any signs of monsters. Thankfully we did not see any.

I looked back over my shoulder and was relieved to see the Argo II. Periodically I would look behind us to see if I could find it. As we moved farther into the forest I saw less and less of it. Until I finally turned around and saw nothing but trees.

I hate to admit it, but after a while my guard began to relax. Apart from the dense bush we came across nothing. My senses weren't telling me anything and I am pretty sure even Lupa would have found nothing. So despite the dangers we faced with closing the crevasse, my grip on my sword slackened.

We have not had any resistance since Percy died… and it looked like we would also go without it today. … Maybe Fortuna was finally on our side.

I could sense the others slowly becoming less wary too.

Finally after walking in the forest for what felt like hours. Hazel stopped. "It's very close."

We looked around trying to find anything that looked off. There was nothing. Slowly Hazel started walking again… and then we found ourselves in a small clearing. It was a small space free of trees, but still under the foliage. Pine needles covered the floor… thicker here than anywhere else. Which meant that if the crevasse was here, it had probably been camouflaged.

Hazel looked at us hesitantly and confirmed my suspicion. "It's here, under the needles, and it is large."

I looked at the others and said "Well, that just means we might be standing here for a little longer."

We all got into formation around Hazel. All of us on guard again but not necessarily worried.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter but hang in there! Chapter six will be long... and it is coming soon! **

**So stay tuned!**


	6. Percy II

**As promised, a nice and long chapter six from a very important point of view. What will happen, is there an escape on the way... or just more bad experiences with eternity?**

**I do not own POJ and Percy would like to remind you to let me know what you think of his current situation...**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I was sitting on the edge of a fountain, minding my own business when something happened that would change my life- er, un-dead life forever.

Nico tumbled out from the shadow of a column, rightend himself and looked around frantically until he saw me. "Percy," he gasped. "New crevasse. Ambush. Others. Trap." He said it all between pants, as if he had just finished the tour de Hades on foot.

I said something really intelligent then.

"Uh… what?"

Nico held up his hand and caught his breath. When he was done he stood up straight. "Percy, the others, they're closing another crevasse… but it's a trap! Gae is waiting to ambush them!"

I looked at him, completely shocked. "Then why aren't you there! Go tell them!"

"They need your help."

I stared. "But," I spluttered, "I'm dead."

"That's why I am here Percy… I'm breaking you out."

"Um, Nico? How do you plan to do that exactly? I thought you said it would be impossible. With Thantos and the closing crevasses and Gae- who would most definitely not want me to return… how do you expect to do that exactly?"

Nico gave an evil grin. "The same way the spirits and monsters Gae patrons for. We're using her routes against her."

Realising what this meant, I smiled too. "Perfect."

Now considering the amount of malevolent spirits and monsters that manage to find new ways out of the underworld thanks to Gae, you would think finding these new routes would be easy… and for once, you're right.

Nico and I left Elysium and started walking towards the cavernous walls of the underworld. No one followed us and no one tried to stop us.

Together was passed both the fields of Asphodel, which were as crowded as ever with chattering spirits, and the fields of punishment. Music blared from the decades and mixed with the screams of different kinds of torture. A few of the punished recognized Nico and called out to him but he just kept walking. But one person caught my eye. Tantalus. He gave me the same evil look that he had all those years ago when he had temporarily replaced Chiron. I gave a look back and kept walking…

Now we were walking along the outer edges of the Underworld. The cavernous walls rose out of sight in the twilight beside us. Stalactites and stalagmites made walking a little difficult, but compared to what I was pretty sure was to come, it was a walk in the park.

Our footsteps echoed on the stone. We were alone and about to do something that was technically illegal. Because I probably wouldn't have time later, I finally I asked Nico something that had been bothering me ever since we met again.

"Nico, how have you not aged?"

Nico stopped walking and looked at me. Although his face was blank, his eyes were filled with concern… and something else. Was it… grief?

"Percy, how long do you think you have been dead?"

I swallowed. "Years."

"Years?" Nico sighed. "Percy," he said gently, "You have only been dead for eighteen days."

Wait. Eighteen days? I thought it had been years and years…. How could I over shoot it by that much! "How is this possible?" I cried. "It feels like it has been years!"

"Eternity can do that to people Percy… it can make time go fast… or slow. It all depends on the circumstances of the eternity; you are waiting for someone, so time goes slow."

I stared dejectedly at the floor. If Nico had not come, I would have waited for what felt like hundreds of years for Annabeth… I still will…

We stood there a moment longer gathering our thoughts and then continued walking.

When Nico stopped abruptly I knew we had arrived. The hole in the rock _looked_ inconspicuous, but I knew better. "So, this is the way out?"

"Yeah." Said Nico.

All of a sudden I found this scenario considerably ironic. "You know Nico," I said, "With all things considered; you should be arresting me or something for trying this, instead of showing me the way out…"

"You're a special case."

I stepped closer to the tunnel and a faint breeze blew at my hair. I took a deep breath and the only way I can describe its smell is life; it smelled like all the good things you can possible come up with for life.

Despite the reasons for why I was here I started to Grin. My happiness was short lived though, because when I looked at Nico, his face was grim.

"I think all you have to do is take the tunnel, but I'm not sure. Gae controls it, so there might be obstacles because she is not your patron… but I really don't know."

" Wait, all _you have to _do…You're not coming?"

"No- I, I need to keep patrolling the spirits… helping my father keep them here." He hesitated. "And I think this something meant for just the seven."

I looked from Nico to the tunnel. Despite its fantastic breeze, there was something sinister about it. Still looking at it I said "Well, It can't be harder than giving Mrs. O' Leary a bath…"

Nico wasn't smiling. "Let's hope not."

I sighed. Serious again, I asked Nico where the tunnel would take me.

"I- I don't know. It could be anywhere. All of the patroned spirits and monster turn up somewhere different."

"Do they all take this tunnel?"

"No. It's new. Gae is trying to combat the closing of her other ones… the remaining seven, they've closed four others."

I digested this. Four others… they're doing it, they are diminishing Gae's power. Yet not enough to keep her from attacking…

"So, I just take this and see where I end up and hope it is near them…?" Nico nodded. We said our goodbyes and wished each other luck.

He waited for me to step into the tunnel before disappearing into the shadows.

Well Gae, I said I would fight from the other side… and here I come.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**I am planning on making a cover soon, so any ideas or sugestions would be great :)**

**- One-Word-At-A-Time**


	7. Leo II

**I would Like to thank Headintheclouds818 for the idea that prompted my brain for the new cover!**

**I do not own POJ... **

* * *

_Leo's POV_

The others had been gone a while and I was starting to get bored. I mean, how long can one just stand around and stare at nothing? So I decided to walk to the right side, or _starboard_ side (as Percy had told us countless of times) of the Argo II.

Out of sheer boredom I started drumming my fingers on the Argo II's rail, leaning over the side to look around and basically doing all the things Piper would call extremely annoying, impulsive and Leo-ish. But after a few minutes even all that got dull. As I was turning around to find something else to do, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I did a double take and called out to Frank. "Frank is it just me or is there a giant monster over there?"

He walked across the deck towards me. "What?"

"_I said_ is it just me or is there a giant monster _over there_?"

He stood beside me and looked out. His face went pale. "No Leo, it is not just you."

I studied the giant thing that was moving through the trees. "I don't know what it is though… do you?"

He shook his head. "I have never seen anything like it before… nor heard of anything like it." His face turned grim. "I- I think it's from the pits of Tartarus."

I gulped. Even I knew that only the worst monsters were thrown down into Tartarus at the end of the Titan wars.

"Wait a second." I said, turning to Frank, "The Others! It is heading in the same direction that the others were!"

Frank wasn't looking at me though. He was looking out into the forest. "And it," He said grimly, "Is not alone."

Following his gaze I saw what I would call the worst sight I have ever seen (Ignoring the time when I saw Chiron with tail curlers and singing along to his horrid music with a hoof cleaner as a microphone.) Cyclops's and other large monstrous things that I never want to or will be able to name could be seen following the strange creature. Tips of giant weapons caused birds to flee from trees and all the metal reflected the afternoon sunlight.

"If that is what we are seeing," I breathed, "I would hate to see what is at ground level."

Frank took a step back. "The others, we have to warn them. This was all an ambush… "

"Just like you said."

"Leo, I am going to try and warn them… there might still be time to get them out of there."

I nodded and watched as he turned into a hawk and flew towards the army, and our friends. I silently wished him luck… not realising that I too would need all the luck that I could get.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? About the story, the cover... let me know :) Also... it is supposed to be Percy and Annabeth on the cover :) **

**Stay tuned for some "Percy is back from the dead" in Chapter Eight!**


	8. Leo III

**Alright, confession time. I did write Percy as chapter eight, but I sadly realised that no matter how hard I tried... it would not work out for later chapters. And I did try guys, I really did. Can you stick it out for one more chapter after this? Then you shall have Percy. It is already written so it is just getting chapter nine done. **

**But Chapter ten WILL be all Percy all the time. I PROMISE. And if it makes you feel any better... it is 1,165 words WITHOUT any Author notes from yours truly.**

**I am really sorry! So to further make up for it, by Friday night you shall have chapter nine AND ten.**

**Finally to end off this really long note, it was such a long update time because I was trying to make it work... and I do not own POJ**

**So, enjoy! And hang tight, it is coming.**

* * *

_LEO'S POV_

It didn't take long for me to realise that I too would need all the luck I could get. Even in demigod standards… which I was learning, sucked.

As soon as Frank left the movement of him flying caught the attention of a couple of giant Cyclops. Clearly seeing a bird did not bother them… but seeing a flying war ship? Now that is apparently worth checking out.

The two Cyclops broke away from the advancing army and thundered this way. Keep the ship out of enemy hands; that's what Jason had said. I used to think it was a joke… but now that was the last thing that came to mind.

I started to running to the controls and pulled out my spare controller from my pocket. Quickly I raised the gangplank and danced around waving the Wii remotes… preparing the cannons.

I screamed "fire" as I hit the B button and giant celestial bronze cannon balls hurled at the Cyclops's. One howled in agony as it hit his giant eye, causing him to turn to dust. The other one just seemed to fall down. I smiled… Leo 1, Cyclopes 0.

My celebration was short lived. The second one stood up again and looked angry. I started shaking the controllers madly as he ran full throttle towards the ship. I hit fire… and nothing happened. I glanced up and saw that he was less then 20 feet away. I clicked the button like mad. At the last second all five cannons fired and hit him straight on and saved me from becoming lunch. The Cyclops went out with a poof.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "No on tries to-" _whoosh_. An arrow almost took my head out. I ran to the side of the ship and saw an army of Dracanae training their arrows at me. I ducked as a full assault came at me. Crouching down behind the rail, I pulled an arrow out of my breast plate. All of a sudden I was glad Annabeth made me put on my armour.

As they army below prepared for another onslaught I got an idea. Running to the control board I pushed the button that would turn the bow towards land and ducked once again as more arrows came. When I stood up I saw the dracanae looking ready to attack once more. I smiled, oh no you don't. They surged closer to the ship and I waited. _One, two, three_. I pressed my shiny red button.

Festus's mouth exploded in a fiery plume and sprayed everything within ten feet of the front of the ship. Screams from the army ensued as I navigated the ship backwards, away from land. "No One, absolutely no one takes my ship!" I yelled back at the now non-existent army.

Absolute silence.

Behind me something landed on the deck. Arms out ready to blast the monster who dared land on _my_ ship I turned around and saw Frank. He was back to normal… and still fighting.

Griffons must have followed him to the ship because he was fighting three of them off. I abandoned the control panel and called out to him. "Frank! Duck!"

He got my message because he dropped to the floor as I blasted the creatures with some Leo fire power. They turned to dust and vanished.

Panting Frank stood up. He had several cuts and bruises on his face and arms. I turned Festus off and brought the Argo II to a standstill…. We had traveled a ways out over the water. I could see the charred remains of the Dracanae army and smiled.

Frank turned into a giant bird of some kind, I do not really get into details of living things, and he blew the ash from the monsters overboard.

I looked at him after he had changed back and asked about the others.

He shook his head in defeat. "I couldn't get through. The bush is so dense… I have no idea where they are, just an estimated guess from where the army is heading and what direction they were going towards before we lost sight of them. I couldn't find them. And when I was getting closer to the army they came after me. Monsters everywhere… there were too many for just one person… I failed. I had to retreat… and then the Griffons came."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I saw that. You did what you could."

Looking dejected Frank looked back towards land. "And they are on their own… not knowing what is coming."


	9. Annabeth II

**Alright awesome readers, this is the last chapter before you get some more Percy. So hang tight and read this rather short one... and then proceed to chapter ten because it is getting uploaded at the same time :) much sooner than friday night!**

**I do not own POJ**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

I watched the forest... listening and looking for any signs of movement. Hazel has been working away, intent on closing the crevasse. And we have been here the whole time; watching, waiting.

All of a sudden I heard a rustle and I tensed. The bushes off to my right moved and I prepared myself for a fight. Slowly I waited as the bushes swayed, showing me that whatever it was, was coming closer. Raising my dagger I knew that no matter what was about to happen, Hazel would be safe. She had to be. She is our only way of closing crevasses.

The creature was in front of me. The rustling stopped. It was preparing to attack.

Then a rabbit darted from behind it and raced off, disappearing off to my left.

I let out the air I had not realised I was holding. Maybe I am a little tense… but better to get worked up over something and realise it was a rabbit than face a deadly monster.

When the rustling started again, somewhere off in the forest, I knew the rabbit had gone off somewhere else.

Suddenly there was rustling close at hand again. Probably another rabbit I thought. But I frowned… because this time it was louder. I watched, waiting for another rabbit to dart out… but already I was starting to doubt it was another one.

The rustling stopped… but instead of relaxing, I tensed. Other this is one crazy rabbit… or it is something more sinister than that.

All of a sudden the light dimmed. It was as if late afternoon had slipped into dusk. Beside me Piper took a quick intake of breath. I studied the trees around us. Something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of my neck rose.

I motioned behind me for Jason and Piper to close in. Hazel looked up and I caught her eye. "Keep Working" I mouthed. She nodded.

Turning back to the trees I watched. Together the three of us waited in tense silence, back to back, with weapons drawn. Staring out into the dark.

From my left, where Piper was standing, the bushes rustled and another rabbit darted out and disappeared again.

_The same rabbit as last time. _

It was going to my left the first time…. But something or some things made it turn around.

"You put us on guard for a rabbit?" Jason said, lowering his sword.

"No." I breathed. I tried to tell him to bring his sword back up-

But the forest exploded with monsters.

* * *

**I do not think Jason is an idiot... but someone had to say something about the rabbit... and I chose him. **

**So ready for chapter ten?**


	10. Percy III

**Finally, as promised, Percy Jackson. Apart from promising you guys, I was being held against the River Syx (booming thunder) so of course I had to follow through!**

**In case you do not know, stalagmites are the ones that are on the floor and stactites are dripping down from the ceiling.**

**And of course... I do not own POJ**

* * *

_Percy's POV_

It turns out that escaping the underworld through a tunnel made by an evil mother earth, is not that different from shadow traveling. Except for the fact that it is more dangerous and the tunnel tries to eat you.

As soon as Nico disappeared the tunnel mouth closed. I was locked in the tunnel, with the only way out ahead of me. It was pitch dark. And when I say pitch dark, I mean that I could not even tell where my hand was. Slowly my eyes adjusted and I realised that there was a faint light coming from in front of me.

Tentively I took a step forward. And almost impaled myself on a stalagmite. I cursed in Greek. After rightenning myself I decided to take my bearings. The tunnel was just wide enough for me too stick my elbows out beside me and just tall enough that I only had to hunch over a little. Good thing I am not claustrophobic. Taking a few steps forward confirmed my suspicion that the tunnel gently sloped upward. Well, that's a good sign.

I started walking. Well, you could call it walking… but it was more like doing an obstacle course. Stalagmites cropped out of the tunnel floor at haphazard angles that blocked my already narrow path and forced me to side step, crawl under or clamber over them. And the stalactites didn't help either. They too blocked my path and caused me to duck several times… if I saw them in time. In the terrible light I managed to bang my head in to more stalactites than what I ducked under.

I reached towards a stalactite and braced myself as I stepped around a giant stalagmite. After doing this for a while I started to think that maybe I could do this without a hiccup. And of course I was wrong.

I looked back to see if I could tell where the tunnel mouth had been, to give me an answer to how far I had travelled, when the tunnel started to shake.

My head hit a stalagmite… or was it a stalactite, when I fell to the ground.

Gae knew I was here.

The shaking got more violent… as if she wanted to toss me around until I got impaled on something. All of a sudden the floor slanted at a steep angle towards the underworld. I grabbed on to what I had hit my head against and held on for dear life. I was not going back there. Not when the others are in danger.

My legs dangled in the air, whacking against more wonderful cave growth. I heard laughter and the cold voice of the earth mother filled the whole space.

"Trying to escape little pawn?" It sounded like she said pawn three times because of the echo.

I gritted my teeth. "I was never your pawn dirt face, get over it." Is it a good idea to insult the earth when you are in the earth? No. And yet I did it anyways.

The tunnel shook with more cold laughter. "No Perseus Jackson. You were a terrible Pawn. And yet you try and use my tunnel… so unwise."

There was a pause. "Because now you will never leave it."

"No!" I yelled. "I am getting out of here and I will destroy your butt all over again. You never thought I could hurt you, but I did. I killed one of your last giants. I sent your armies running. Face it Gae. You bit off more than you could chew when you did not kill me in Alaska."

The cold voice was snide. "Yes Perseus Jackson. You did all those things. But you have not won. My armies have re grouped and are marching towards your unsuspecting friends. They will be destroyed and you will fail to save them."

"No. You're wrong." I reached forward and pulled myself towards the next jutting point. It was like climbing the wall at camp, except it was super pointy and lacking of lava.

"You dare defy me! In my own passage!?"

"Yeah, I do. Get over it."

The tunnel rumbled and I tightened my grip.

"Insulting me in my own tunnel while you use it as an escape to try and fight me… you are unwise." Gea said, sounding thoughtful. "Perhaps… you can still be used against your friends. Perhaps."

That made even angrier. No one uses me against my friends. No one. But then I realised she could just take me captive, like what she did with Nico, and I would be powerless… after all I am in her tunnel. I closed my eyes, terrified of what she might do to my friends by keeping me under the earth and using me as bait. Would she show me to them when they are about to hurt her? That would destroy Annabeth. What if they forgot that the prophecy is what matters now and tried to save me instead?

I waited for the earth to swallow me, to claim me for who knows how long… I gritted my teeth when the tunnel shook again. Dirt and dust fell down, making me close my eyes. But instead of feeling tendrils of earth wrap around me, my body met the cold tunnel floor as it went back to normal.

I lay panting for a few moments, confused by what had just happened. She had let me go. But why?

I opened my eyes and looked ahead of me. The light at the front of the tunnel was still there. I stood up and carefully walked onwards. After climbing upwards for what seemed like ages, I arrived at a dead end. And the source of the light. The light was a little stronger here and it came from a small hole in the ceiling. I instantly knew what it was. Sunlight. Although weak, it was most definitely sunlight. The only way out that I saw was the hole. But it was far too small for a person…

I stepped under it and everything went instantly black. The only thing that comes close to describing what happened after that is shadow traveling.

After the screaming, scary noises and the feeling of vertigo stopped I opened my eyes.

I saw my fingers spread wide on dead leaves, pine needles and dirt. It took me a moment to realise that I must be on my hands and knees. Looking up showed me a view of trees that went on forever. A forest I thought. I am alive-ish and have appeared in a forest.

I sat back on my knees and realised another thing. I was wearing my camp half-blood t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. But there was no clay bead necklace… cautiously I checked my pocket. Relief flooded through me. A familiar pen was there… I was ready.

I stood cautiously and felt a gut instinct run through me. The others were in trouble right now. And they were close. I started running.

* * *

**So what do you think of the Gae confrontaion? How can she use Percy? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Also, if you did not catch it in chapter four; Percy does not have his camp bead necklace because Annabeth is wearing two... the second one is his.**


	11. Sadly not a real chapter

**Hi everyone.**

**I know it has been three weeks since I last updated. I have been ****experiencing**** computer problems... and I only recently have made any progress in the ****right**** direction. **

**Hopefully fate, fortune or even Hermes will have some mercy and allow my computer once again run smoothly!**

**I hope to get it fixed and running smoothly for an update next Friday (September 7th)**

**I have not forgotten about **_Returning Isn't Easy_**! So hang in tight and thank you, thank you, thank you for being so awesomely patient!**

**One-Word-At-A-Time.**


	12. Annabeth III

**My computer is fixed and the chapter is done! Time for the****_ real_**** chapter eleven. I really hope you guys think it was worth the wait! So without further adue (except for a disclamer) the chapter awaits.**

**I do not own POJ. **

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

The first monster came at Jason who raised his sword just in time. As I watched Jason almost die, a monster darted out from the trees and leapt at me. I maneuvered away and stabbed it with my dagger.

_It was a trick_. I thought. _This whole thing… was just so that she could get us._

More monsters poured out from the trees. Facing Hazel I saw she had abandoned the crevasse and was hurtling precious metal at everything in sight.

"Hazel!" I cried "The crevasse!"

"I've done what I can." She yelled back.

After that I lost track of her and the others. I knew they were still alive…. The odd wind gust came my way and there was the odd monster mash going on and flying gold bars.

But we were out- numbered and barely hanging on.

I drove my dagger into whatever chink of armour I could find and quickly dodged as a club came out of nowhere. Even though Monsters took a while reforming now, it still felt like they wouldn't go away. When you killed one, another two came out of the trees.

We need back up I thought desperately as more came at me. Where were Frank and Leo? Surely they had seen them coming, why weren't they here?

I heard someone cry out. Whipping around and ducking under a sword at the same time, I saw Piper fall.

Jason ran to her at the same time I did, but he was closer, so I turned away as he arrived at her side.

Weapons, monsters and a giant wall of water filled my sights.

It came towards me and I didn't even have time to scream.

But instead of washing me away it grabbed the monsters in front of me and swept _them_ away, back into the forest. The monsters cried out and then were lost.

It sounded like there was fighting in the forest… But I knew the others were in the clearing with me. So why would there be fighting in there? An arrow flew beside me and brought me back to monsters closer at hand.

As I continued to stab at the monsters someone came in behind me. I don't know why I didn't turn around to confront them… but I didn't. I guess because it felt right. They were on our side and I seemed to know it.

We fought together. They compensated for my weakness and I for theirs. We knew each other's fighting styles, I went into automatic mode.

Jets of water shot out from nowhere, pushing monsters back or restraining them so that we could kill them. Jason blasted air at our enemy and hit them with lightning. When monsters were held fast by the water… he would shock the water, killing any monsters held in its grasp.

A nagging sensation ran through me. But I couldn't think about it. I had to focus on fighting and the trajectory of the newest arrow that was sent my way.

The new comer had rallied us, given us an impossible advantage. It looked like we might actually make it.

_Focus on that Annabeth_. I told myself. _Not who they are… just that they are helping._

The forces no longer seemed to be replenishing itself. Each time will killed a monster… no one came to replace them. I stabbed a kapoi and watched it crumble into whole grain cereal.

That's when I noticed that everything was silent. Sunlight had returned to the clearing.

It was over.

Exhaustedly I looked at the damage. Spears, knives and any other kind of weapon you could think of lay scattered throughout the clearing and forest. Everything was soaking wet. Water dripped from the branched overhead and huge puddles were everywhere. Everywhere except for where a fith person stood. A person with raven black hair and sad sea green eyes.

I whispered "Percy."


	13. Percy IV

_Percy's POV_

"How?" Annabeth whispered.

"Nico." I said.

All of them, Annabeth, Hazel, Jason and Piper looked at me uncomprehendingly. "Nico, found out about the ambush. He told me. Showed me the way out."

Concerned Hazel said "But we have been closing escape routes!"

"She made a new one."

Jason swallowed. "If that was what helped you come back, then for once I'm glad she did it. You saved us."

Jason and Piper gave me small nervous smiles. I could tell that they were freaked out. They were only used to monsters coming back.

Hazel gave me a sad smile. She was the only one who knew what coming back felt like. Except for her, it was decades later.

I don't know which is harder. Knowing that everyone you love is dead, or knowing they are alive and having to try and apologize to them for dying. Even though it wasn't really your fault.

I looked at Annabeth. "I am so sorry… I never wanted to hurt you."

Annabeth's arms were crossed and she looked upset and angry. I nervously waited for her to say something, anything.

"18 days." She finally said. "You waited 18 days." I could hear tears in her voice. I swallowed back my own. I hadn't wanted to hurt her.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" She accused.

Hazel's eyes caught mine. She knew what eternity feels like. The inability to tell time. I could tell that she knew I had thought I had been down there for years.

"Because I couldn't. I didn't know how. I-"

"You were okay with dying." Annabeth was speaking softly, but there was accusation there. "I had to see you in pain, broken and- and I watched you die." She started blinking hard. "_Riptide_ didn't return to your pocket Percy. _Riptide. _Riptide _always_ returns_._" Her voice broke.

"But it's here now. Just like I am."

She shook her head. "You never should have had to return, because you should have never left." Tears started to run down her face.

I walked up to her and held her. She stood rigidly. I noticed the second camp necklace around her neck.

"Oh wise girl."

She leaned into me and hugged me back. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. Then she murmured something. "Your here for good now?"

I tightened my grip, but said nothing. I can't lie to Annabeth.

After giving us a little time to just stand there, the others came and joined the hug.

"The seven together again," someone said. "Just the way it should be."

I knew they wouldn't like what I had to say soon.

* * *

**The next chapter will other be a very large one, or broken down into two or three. Whether it will be in one or more instalments, I will be posting it before midnight tomorrow. **

**PS. What****_ is_**** Percy talking about?**

**... you'll just have to wait and see...**


	14. Frank I

**Oohps, I forgot a dsiclaimer for the last chapter. So, I do not own Percy Jackson this chapter or last chapter.**

**To clear up any questions you might have about this chapter, it is going back into the past just a little bit. **

**And I know I promised, but I have a test tomorrow that I have to study for... sigh. So this super long chapter has been broken down into two compelete sections, and part two will have to wait for another night. But I did get this one done :) so please don't hate me too much!**

* * *

_Frank's POV_

After the ship had been taken out of danger, we watched the army advance in horror. The giant monster stopped a ways away, but his army continued on. Lightning bolts flashed over a section of trees. That was when we finally knew where Hazel, Jason, Piper and Annabeth were fighting for their lives. I tried to get through to them as Leo fired the cannons on anything that came my way. I tried as a griffon, a dragon and even as a carrier pigeon. But I was over whelmed each time and barely made it back to the Argo II, despite having Leo working with me.

All we could do was watch as the lightning bolts started to become more and more sparotic. "Jason is growing tired." Leo said.

He had stopped trying to hide his worry with jokes a long time ago.

"And the thing is," I said. "Jason is the only one we can notice... but the others will be the same."

We watched one more electrical discharge. Then ten minutes passed…

Frowning, Leo said "Something feels off."

"Other than the probability of our friends being annihilated right in front of us?" I responded.

"Yeah. There is no sound of the ocean churning…"

As soon as he said it I noticed it too. There was no sound of angry waves braking against the shore. I looked over the side. "The ocean," I said, "its calm… I thought Poseidon was angry at Percy's death…"

"That's not all. Don't you feel as if something is drawing power from it…?"

"Hmm…"

I jerked my head up suddenly when I heard screams coming from the forest. "The Others!" I cried. What looked like waves broke over the tree tops.

I was about to jump of the side and try to get to them one more time when a lightning bolt stopped me. Jason was back. And hopefully the others with him.

"Whatever it is, it must be good. " Leo muttered.

"I hope so."

We watched what must have been the fight changing sides. After a long time, the screaming stopped. We stood there in stunned silence.

"Come on," I said, glancing at the still unmoving monster, "We have to get there. Make sure they are okay and get them out of there before that other monster decides to seek revenge or something."

I turned into one of the eagles from camp, picked up Leo and raced towards the spot that had grown deathly quiet.

We arrived in the clearing and were shocked with what we saw. Hazel, Piper and Jason were crowded around Annabeth. I thought she was injured, but no. None of them were hurt.

Instead Annabeth was hugging Percy.

But Percy is dead.

Jason looked up and grinned when he saw us. "Percy came back through one of Gae's tunnels. He saved us."

Leo and I didn't even try to hide our disbelief. Percy… not dead? I looked at him closely, remembering what he was like the last time we had seen him.

_Percy had been in a lot of pain. He was cut up, crushed and looked terrible._

_After he had died Annabeth cried freely. Nico had said a chant in ancient Greek; I knew it had something to do with a safe and quick passage to the underworld. Then Nico left to make sure Percy wasn't alone. _

_We had shrouded Percy on the ruined mountain in blue silk. There was a gold trident on the shroud. Annabeth had checked his pockets before we did it. _

_"Riptide is gone." She said. "He's moved on, and riptide has too."_

_"But why?" Leo asked._

_"So it can be used by another hero."_

_Then she carefully took the camp necklace from around his neck and fastened it around her own. She kissed him one last time._

_I watched his bloody face disappear under silk. Then we lit the funeral pyre._

_It was just the six of us there._

_My last image of him had been his bloody and bruised face._

But the Percy standing in front of me was so different form the broken and dying boy I had last seen. I know monsters cold do it. Could come back. But he isn't a monster. And he had died. Like capital D died. Shrouded and burned and all that.

And yet he is here.

I guess that explained the ocean's sudden change of heart… and he was what had been drawing power. I don't think I ever could have guessed that.

Percy looked at Leo and I. "Hey Frank, hey Leo."

I just stared stupidly.

He seemed to know how weird this was and jokingly said that he was pretty sure that his stay in the underworld not made him prone to biting people.

Even after dying Percy still managed to joke.

For a moment I forgot about the terrible monster waiting just beyond the trees.


End file.
